


Maggie Fitzgerald and the Salt Water Dip by antistar_e [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, ITPE, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Maggie Fitzgerald and the Salt Water Dip by antistar_e read by Rhea314</p><p>Google politely tells her there are no poisonous spiders in Manhattan. Judging by her symptoms -- fever, superstrength, newfound desire to shove herself into small dark spaces, and sudden reputation as a masked vigilante -- Gwen would beg to differ. [Spider!Gwen AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie Fitzgerald and the Salt Water Dip by antistar_e [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maggie Fitzgerald and the Saltwater Drip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416808) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



**Title** : Maggie Fitzgerald and the Salt Water Dip  
**Author** : antistar_e  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : The Amazing Spider-Man  
**Character** : Gwen Stacy/Peter Parker  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply, SPIDERS. LOTS OF SPIDERS. Blood and minor amounts of gore. Direct displays and discussion of racism, sexism, ableism, and police brutality. Offscreen references to rape, rape culture, gun violence, gun culture.  
**Summary** : Google politely tells her there are no poisonous spiders in Manhattan. Judging by her symptoms -- fever, superstrength, newfound desire to shove herself into small dark spaces, and sudden reputation as a masked vigilante -- Gwen would beg to differ. [Spider!Gwen AU.]  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1416808)  
**Length** 8:01:48  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Maggie%20Fitzgerald%20and%20the%20Salt%20Water%20Dip%20by%20Antistar_e.mp3.zip), [ podbook here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Maggie%20Fitzgerald%20and%20the%20Salt%20Water%20Dip%20by%20Antistar_e.m4b.zip)  
cover art by cryingonsundays


End file.
